Best Buddies
by Kotsumie
Summary: Terrance et Phillip sont des amis inséparables. Mais après tout, sont ils seulement des amis?


**Best Buddies**

#PDV DE TERRANCE#  
Comme tous les soirs, je partis de l'hôpital où je travaillais pour rentrer à l'appartement que je partageais avec Phillip. Il était mon partenaire pour nos spectacles comique mais aussi mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. J'ouvris la porte et trouvai Phillip avachit sur le canapé.  
"-Je suis rentré!  
-Yo Terrance!"  
Je m'assis à côté de lui et cette soudaine proximité me fit rougir. Avec le temps, l'amitié que j'éprouvais pour Phillip s'était transformée en amour. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments, même si parfois j'essaye de façon indirect.  
"-Hé Phillip!  
-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a Terrance?  
-Si on vit ensemble, ça veux dire qu'on est gays?  
-Bah non!  
-Mais pourtant on est deux mecs qui partagent la même chambre!  
-Ouais mais on est que des potes! Y'a plein de potes qui font comme ça!  
-Ah ouais..."  
Phillip rit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. C'était toujours pareil, mes déclarations indirectes passaient toujours pour de la naïveté.

#PDV DE PHILLIP#  
Je trouve ça adorable de voir à quel point Terrance est naïf. Ça me donne envie de le serrer contre moi et de l'embrasser pour qu'il comprenne que si on vit ensemble, c'est bien par ce que je suis gay. Mais ça risquerait de choquer mon petit Terrance. Je n'ai jamais osé lui dire que j'aimais les hommes et surtout, que je l'aimais lui. Il serait trop choqué. Je pense que s'il me demandait souvent si on était gay, c'est par ce qu'il avait peur de l'être.

#PDV DE TERRANCE#  
Je regardais l'heure. Il était presque minuit. Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de Phillip et fit semblant de dormir. Je reniflais ses cheveux qui sentaient la pomme jusqu'a ce que Phillip se lève, ce qui me fit tomber comme un crêpe sur le canapé. Je fis semblant de me réveiller et grogna.  
"- Désolé vieux mais t'étais sur mon épaule et j'avais envie d'aller me coucher!  
-La délicatesse, tu connais?  
-Nan!"  
Phillip me tira la langue d'un air espiègle et partit en direction de la chambre. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça! Je pris un des coussins qui était sur le canapé et lui lançai dessus. Phillip s'arrêta net et se tourna vers moi.  
"- Si tu le prends comme ça Terrance..."  
Philip ramassa le coussin et me le jeta en pleine figure. S'en suivit une longue bataille de coussin pleine d'éclats de rires. Nous avions beau avoir vingt-huit ans, on se comportait toujours comme des gamins. Nous partîmes nous coucher mais je ne réussissais pas à m'endormir. Je venais d'avoir une idée géniale. Un plan infaillible pour pouvoir passer à l'acte avec Phillip!

Le lendemain, je sortis du boulot plus tôt que d'habitude. Je m'étais arrangé avec un collègue pour qu'il me remplace. Je passai dans un supermarché et achetai une bouteille de whisky et une bouteille de coca. J'avais l'intention de bourrer Phillip pour pouvoir coucher avec lui. J'avais un peu honte d'utiliser cette méthode mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je rentrai à la maison. Phillip n'était pas dans le salon ni dans la cuisine. J'en déduisis qu'il était sorti jusqu'à ce que j'entendis un bruit venait de la chambre. Un cri de plaisir plus précisément. J'entrouvris la porte et vis Phillip en train de se masturber.  
"-Aaah...Terrance...Mmh..."  
Je pensai d'abord qu'il avait remarqué ma présence mais il m'imaginait seulement. Il se masturbait en pensant à moi?! Mais pourquoi?

#PDV DE PHILLIP#

Je continuais de me masturber et, sentant que j'allais bientôt jouir, j'accélérai le mouvement. J'éjaculai sur les draps. Il faudra que je nettoie avant le retour de Terrance! Je m'allongeai sur le lit, encore haletant et tournai la tête vers la porte. Je sursautai et devint rouge comme une tomate en voyant que Terrance se tenait dans l'entrebâillure de la porte, l'air vraiment choqué.  
"-Terrance! Euh... J...Je peux tout t'expliquer! Euh...J...Je..."  
En faite je ne pouvais pas m'expliquer du tout et je voyais mal ce que je pouvais trouver comme excuse. Terrance s'approcha de moi et je fermai les yeux, m'attendant à ce qu'il me gifle. Je fus vraiment surpris quand il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais je chassai toutes les questions qui me passaient par la tête pour me concentrer sur ce baiser magique dont je rêvais depuis des années. Terrance entrouvrit la bouche et glissa sa langue contre la mienne. Je passai ma main derrière sa tête et intensifiai le baiser. Je sentis mon érection revenir quand Terrance commença à se frotter contre moi. Je pouvais sentir une bosse dure au niveau de son pantalon. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, nous avions tout les deux le souffle court.  
"-Je t'aime Phillip!  
-Je t'aime aussi Terrance!"  
Nous échangeâmes un autre baiser, beaucoup plus court cette fois. Terrance ce pencha près de mon oreille.  
"-J'ai tellement envie de toi!"  
Le ton sensuel de sa voix me fit rougir. Je déshabillai Terrance et enlevai à mon tour le peux de vêtement qu'il me restait. Je lui fit un suçon dans le cou pendant que je caressais ses tétons. Je les léchai ensuite ce qui fit gémir Terrance. Je descendis ensuite au niveau de son membre que je couvris de baisers avant de le prendre en bouche. Je fis un mouvement de va-et-vient avec ma langue. Terrance poussa de petits cris de plaisir et agrippa mes cheveux.  
"-Ah! Phillip, je vais... Aaaaah!"  
Terrance éjacula dans ma bouche et j'avalai. Je lui tendis trois doigts qu'il suçota. Il se mit à quatre pattes et gémit quand j'entrai le premier doigt en lui. Je commençai à bouger et Terrance poussa un cri de plaisir quand je trouvai sa prostate. J'entrai les deux autres doigts d'un coup, pressé de pouvoir le sodomiser. Je retirai mes doigts et le pénétra brusquement. Terrance poussa un cri de douleur. Je commençai un mouvement de va-et-vient assez lent pour que mon amant puisse s'habituer à ma présence.  
"-Ah! Phillip, plus...plus vite!"  
Je souris et accélérai le mouvement. Terrance poussa les gémissements les plus sexys que j'avais jamais entendus, ce qui m'excita encore plus. Mes coups de hanches se firent plus brutaux et plus rapide. La respiration saccadée et les cris de plus en plus intenses de Terrance me montraient qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Je passai ma main sur son membre et le masturbai au rythme de mes pénétrations. Terrance hurla mon nom avant d'éjaculer. Je fis quelques mouvements de hanche avant de jouir à mon tour. Je me retirai de lui avant de le prendre dans mes bras et de m'endormir.

#PDV DE TERRANCE#

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain, j'étais seul dans le lit. Je remis rapidement mon caleçon et partis dans le salon où je trouvai Phillip assis sur le canapé, comme d'habitude. Je m'assis à côté de lui et croisa les bras sur mon torse d'un air boudeur.  
"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Ça t'a pas plus hier soir?  
-Bien-sûr que ça m'a plus!  
-Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête?  
-J'ai acheté une bouteille de whisky pour rien!"


End file.
